Matt Greenfield
|birthplace = San Francisco, California, U.S. |family = Tiffany Grant (ex-spouse) |nationality = American |occupation = Producer ADR Director Script Writer Voice Actor |areas_active = Houston |active = 1992-present |status = Inactive }}Matthew Brian Greenfield (born January 12, 1965) is an American producer, scriptwriter, director and voice actor best known for his work in producing the English-language versions of many popular Japanese anime, most notably Neon Genesis Evangelion, and for being the co-founder of A.D. Vision. Career Originally an avid fan who ran an anime club in Houston, Texas (known as "Anime NASA") starting in 1985 alongside classmate and AD Vision founder David Williams, Greenfield and Williams met fellow enthusiast John Ledford in 1992 and the three quickly formed AD Vision, a name later condensed to ADV Films. The company, which began as an importer of anime, marketing primarily to the existing network of anime fans, rapidly expanded and soon had its own dedicated dubbing studios and a distribution network that also handled international marketing, licensing and North American home video distribution for a wide variety of other programming, including non-ADV produced animated titles such as Sailor Moon, Robotech, Hello Kitty and ReBoot, and a diverse lineup of live action programming that ranged from Japanese horror and kaiju productions such as Gamera: Guardian of the Universe, Daimajin and the all-time Godzilla classic Destroy All Monsters. Still growing, ADV also launched the first all anime television channel, The Anime Network, and a publishing division that distributed the authorized English version of the popular Japanese magazine Newtype and Japanese manga. During a nearly 17-year period, Greenfield served first as ADV's general manager, then as a vice president of the company, and was involved with the majority of the company's releases, either as producer or executive producer, until 2009, when ADV ceased actively acquiring new media. By that time, Greenfield had already stepped into place as the front person for two new companies: Switchblade Pictures, which specializes in Japanese live-action exploitation films, and Maiden Japan, an animation label that began operations with the faux ecchi anime, Papillon Rose. He continues to write and produce English dubs for new companies and distributors such as Sentai Filmworks and Section23 Films via post-production house/dubbing studio Seraphim Digital. Greenfield has also worked as a voice actor, often going by the pseudonym Brian Granveldt. He married voice actress Tiffany Grant in 2003; the two divorced in 2017. Greenfield is a frequent guest at anime and sci-fi conventions around the world, where he speaks on both the history and future of animation. Filmography Anime Dubbing Anime *''Super Dimension Fortress Macross'' (1982-1983) - Telephone (ep. 10), Officer B (ep. 32), Additional Voices *''Blue Seed'' (1994-1995) - Shunichi Sugishita, Nue (ep. 3), Toshikazu Sugishita (ep. 4), Aragami (eps. 5-6), Narushima (ep. 7), Gang Member C (ep. 17), Cat Monster (ep. 19), Additional Voices *''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' (1995-1996) - Makoto Hyūga, Movie Actor 3 (ep. 4), NERV Agent (ep. 4) *''Street Fighter II V'' (1995) - Big Soldier (ep. 1), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Martian Successor Nadesico'' (1996-1997) - Security Guard (ep. 1), Mechanic (ep. 3), Additional Voices *''Those Who Hunt Elves'' (1996-1997) - The Mayor (ep. 10) *''Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040'' (1998-1999) - Jade, Supervisor (ep. 9), Kim (ep. 13), Special Vocal Effects (ep. 20), Boomer Effects (ep. 21), Refugee (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Sorcerous Stabber Orphen'' (1998-1999) - Villager (eps. 5-6), Captain (ep. 13) *''Excel Saga'' (1999-2000) - Soldier Who Didn't Get Much Screen-Time (ep. 3), Zombies (ep. 5), Mad Spot (ep. 10), Pipe Organ Player (ep. 26), Additional Voices *''Noir'' (2001) - Additional Voices *''Gantz'' (2004) - Shop Clerk A (ep. 9), Onlooker (ep. 13), Red Statue (eps. 16-17), Statue (ep. 20), Bill Collector A (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Himouto! Umaru-chan'' (2015) - Grumpy Boss (ep. 5) OVAs & Specials *''Megazone 23 - Part I'' (1985) - Man Reporting Mutiny Status, Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Megazone 23 - Part III'' (1989) - Businessman 1 (ep. 1), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Burn-Up'' (1991) - Additional Voices *''Ellcia'' (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *''Battle Angel Alita'' (1993) - Grewcica (ep. 1), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) *''Suikoden Demon Century'' (1993) - Takeshi Toki, Sato *''Gunsmith Cats'' (1995-1996) - Customer (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Burn-Up W'' (1996) - Terrorist D (ep. 1), Surfer (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Power Dolls'' (1996-1998) - Pilot (ep. 1), Additional Voices Voice Director *Battle Angel Alita (ADV Dub) *Blue Seed *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Burn-Up *Ellcia *Excel Saga *Gantz *Gunsmith Cats *Martian Successor Nadesico *Megazone 23 - Part I (ADV Dub) *Megazone 23 - Part II (ADV Dub) *Megazone 23 - Part III (ADV Dub) *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Noir *Parasite Dolls *Power Dolls *Street Fighter II V (ADV Dub) *Suikoden Demon Century *Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Vampire Hunter D (Sentai Dub) Writer *Battle Angel Alita (ADV Dub) *Blue Seed *Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 *Burn-Up *Excel Saga *Gantz *Gunsmith Cats *Martian Successor Nadesico *Megazone 23 - Part I (ADV Dub) *Megazone 23 - Part II (ADV Dub) *Megazone 23 - Part III (ADV Dub) *Neon Genesis Evangelion *Noir *Parasite Dolls *Power Dolls *Street Fighter II V (ADV Dub) *Suikoden Demon Century *Super Dimension Fortress Macross *Vampire Hunter D (Sentai Dub) External Links *Matt Greenfield at the Internet Movie Database *Matt Greenfield at the Anime News Network's encyclopedia Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Inactive Voice Actors Category:Houston-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for ADV Films Category:Voice Actors for Sentai Filmworks